Friends and Lovers
by samptra
Summary: Duo and Heero have been best friends since elementary school. Now as their high school career comes to an end, the two friends are longing to be more then that. Can they get it together before it's to late?


Disclaimer: Don't own please don't sue, just borrowing them

Pairings: 02x01, 04x03

Genre: Romance, friendship, fluff, WAFF, PWP

Story: Duo and Heero have been best friends since elementary school. Now as their high school career comes to an end, the two friends are longing to be more then that. Can they get it together before it's to late? Or will fear of running friendship stop a love before it's even had a chance.

Author's Note: Hey, hey1 Surprise! I wrote another one shot, and I use that term loosely because this story is 19 pages a veritable beast. I'm going to have to break it in have for Live Journal. It sprung from the image of a giant Duo and small Heero having sex. Odd I know but somehow so erotic. So I wanted to share that image with you and indeed I have, and the lemon scene is some kind of hot. Find my full version on Live Journal! Enjoy!

Friends and Lovers

_Fall 2000_

Duo wasn't happy. It was his first day in this new school, and his hand me down clothing, to long hair, and sweet chubby face was already drawing the wrong kind of attention. "Sissy! Sissy!" the kids chanted kicking sand in his face. "Stop, please…" he whimpered wiping his streaming eyes and nose. "Knock it off!" came an angry shout and the ring leader was knocked to the ground. The others stopped looking at their leader now on all fours on the hot asphalt in the noon day sun. Suddenly the young seven year old began to wail in upset, he wasn't hurt not really, mostly his pride. Yet it was enough to send them scattering.

A strong hand gripped Duo's tugging him away from the crying boy as the teacher approached. The other boy tugged him under the slide of the playground, cool in the shade of the yellow plastic. "You ok?" the voice was gruff for a child, watery violet eyes looked up at his savior. He was small, but compact and wide. "Yeah," Duo said hiccupping he swiped at his eyes again unknowingly smearing dirt across his cubby cheeks. Sighing the other boy kneeled in front of his using his shirt to wipe the dirt away. "Heero," he said quietly, firmly. The other, smaller boy smiled widely dimples denting his cubby cheeks, "Duo."

_Fall 2011_

"Heee ya!" came the cry followed by a white blur flying through the air to land on the blue gym mat. "Excellent Heero," cried the sensei the tousled headed teen bowed formally. Practice ended the other boys laughing and joking headed to the change rooms to get ready for the school day head. The upcoming tournament was responsible for the early morning practices, not that Heero minded he had been a disciple of Kung Fu since childhood.

A jaw cracking yawn caught him by surprise, "Boyfriend keeping you up at night?" came a deep teasing voice to his right. Heero sent the other teen a withering glance, "You referring to Duo?" chuckling the big blonde shrugged out of gi, "Who else?" Sighing Heero sent the tall brawny blonde an envious glance. "We're just good friends," he mumbled Duo had been his source of unrest but not because he was being kept up at night by lovemaking. Quite the opposite it was the very lack there of. Quatre a fellow teammate and friend finished stripping wrapping a towel around his waist Heero following suit as the showered with the rest of the team.

"Why don't you worry about your own love life?" the big blonde sigh dramatically, "Love thou is a fickle beast," Heero shook his head amused as he lathered up. "Waxing poetic over that geek?" A blonde brow arched, "A geek? My Trowa?" Blue eyes stared steadily back, "Your right but he's far to adorable." Laughing they finished showering, they needed to get to school.

-#-#-#-

A little while later found the pair walking towards the school waving to fellow students they knew. "Heero!" he recognized the call at once, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Suddenly big, bulky arms where around him, hauling Heero bodily off the ground. "Duo," he said mildly, "Down." There was a small gasp and a muttered sorry and he was righted on the ground ignoring the laughing Quatre. Duo Maxwell, Heero's best friend since they where seven, and currently football star fell in step beside him. Casting the martial arts expert into shadow.

"How was practice?" Duo asked brightly, smooth deep voice sending an unintentional chill down Heero's back. "Good, not sure we are ready yet," he glanced to the unconcerned looking Quatre. Duo chuckled, "Your going to win it this year I know it." Quatre rolled his eyes, this was too sappy, light blue eyes spotted the object of his obsession. "Excuse me gentlemen," he said already halfway to the steps where a familiar shock of auburn hair was visible above a book…more then likely _Twilight. _Duo chuckled shaking his head long, chestnut braid twitching behind him, "Quatre needs to grow fangs or fur to get Trowa interested in him." Heero laughed at that playfully nudging his companion, it was like nudging a brick wall.

Hurrying up the steps they chatted as they got their books before parting and heading for their classes. In Heero's case it was history, for Duo math. Heero slung his bag over his shoulder, sauntering toward the first class of his senior year.

-#-#-#-

"How goes the battle?" Heero slid in beside Quatre who was watching Trowa yet again. The other teen was sitting alone at a table book in hand once more. Long pale fingers clutching the spine, green eyes hidden behind square framed glasses. "Faint heart never won fair ladies," Quatre said swigging his Coke, Heero chuckled opening his first chocolate milk. Several moment later they where joined by Duo the big teen halving to bend almost in half to sit at the plastic table.

"Carbs?" Heero asked eyeing the plate of spaghetti, Duo nodded "Coach says need to bulk up." Quatre snorted laughter at that, Heero glared at him. Secretly agreeing with his assessment Duo didn't need to be bigger. Standing a very tall six foot six, and weighing in a 200, and not an ounce of fat on him. Gone was the small chubby seven year old, in it's place was man, tall and wide. Head of the big defensive line that more then made up for the poor performance of the offensive line. He was what people called a monster, big and intimidating his arms alone where huge, bunching and rippling under the blue t-shirt that was pulled taught against his fame. Heero loved to watch him play ball, hell he loved to just watch him in general.

Eating in silence a while longer Quatre gave up his staring getting no where. Frowning back down in his now empty tray he ran a frustrated hand through shaggy sunshine coloured hair. "What is it? I figure I'm a pretty good looking guy…" he mumbled Duo eyed him, dark violet eyes studied him astutely. He would agree with that assessment the blonde was big not quite as tall as Duo himself, but pushing six two, and thick as well. Well muscled from martial arts, his skin was a tanned bronze from long hours in the sun from his job at the pool all summer. His hair had been bleached by the sun as well turning it to spun gold, his eyes an light blue seemed to pop. "Maybe he's not, you know, into guys?" Heero ventured, it was Duo's turn to laugh, "He reads _Twilight…_" Heero tossed him a smile, "Point taken." Duo flushed looking away hopping his best friend didn't see it.

He sneaked glances at Heero feeling much the same as the lovesick blonde across from him. He was in love with this best friend, Heero Yuy since he was sure, the first day the small man had saved him on the playground at the age of seven. While Duo had hit puberty with a vengeance, turning into the big monster he was now, Heero however had not. He was stocky and thick, muscular and trim, standing only five six he was a foot shorter then Duo. The big football player thought he was adorable. "Maybe you should join Writer's Club, he's been part of the club for a long time." Duo offered, Quatre looked so excited that Duo couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across his face, dimples appearing. One that made Heero's breath catch, he was completely in love with his best friend.

Quatre glanced between the two, it was sickening really, anyone in their right mind could see they loved each other. Anyone that is, but them. Still he wouldn't tell, was far more entertaining to watch them squirm. "Coming to my game Friday?" Duo asked hesitantly he knew Heero was getting ready for the championship but he never missed a game. If they won this one they would be off to the finals. "Absolutely, we always go…and I maybe have a date…" the blonde answered with a wink. The other two simply sighed, "A man can dream," Trowa defended.

-#-#-#-

"So how did writer's club go?" Heero grunted foot lashing out with a solid kick Quatre defended. Not without a wince, that compact frame packed a hell of a punch. "I got him to agree to go to the game with me." The other replied sending a series of attacks of his own, "How's that?" his partner asked as the danced around the floor of the dojo. "He wanted to go to the game." Quatre grunted with a particularly nasty kick that Heero blocked effortlessly before swinging around and flattening him with a solid blow. Panting and wheezing the blonde laid on his back moaning a little, that last one had hurt like a son of a bitch.

Heero chuckling reached down hauling him to his feet, "I think he may have a crush on Duo," Heero looked at him with wide eyes, not sure whether he wanted to laugh or punch. "Yeah my thoughts too," he mumbled rubbing his neck now sore. Sighing Heero swung his foot around crouching, ready for the next go. Mind in turmoil what if Trowa did like Duo?

-#-#-#-

Duo bent gingerly, sitting on his too small bed. His ribs where killing him. He had taken some hard hits at practice. Unnecessarily, hard hits. He felt tears gathering in his eyes, he didn't have a lot of friends on the team. Heero said it was jealousy, everyone was out for themselves especially with scouts looking for them. Duo had never really fit in on the team, he had loved to play, and Heero liked to watch him play. Tonight though…it had rained, and he was cold, miserable, and alone. Big hands held the cell phone tightly as he glanced around his dingy bachelor apartment. He snuffed a couple of times eyes burning and stinging, he was being silly…still… he hit the number one on the speed dial. The phone rang, a couple times before going to voicemail.

Taking a shuddering breath he hung up not bothering to leave a message. A tear ran down his cheek. Wondering where Heero could be. A sudden knock at his door surprised him, he never got visitors save… hurrying to the peephole he recognized the hair before undoing the locks, and chain. A smirking Heero stood outside his door Chinese food in hand, "Hey Duo…" he said smirk turning to a frown, Duo hastily swiped at his damp eyes. Backing up allowed his best friend entrance; the smaller teen pulled and locked the door behind him. It was that kind of place. Heero and Duo did not live on what you would deem the 'right' side of town. Orphaned at birth Duo had left the orphanage several years ago not wanting to be a burden to the Sisters who worked there. He had moved into the same apartment building Heero lived in. Low income housing, the kind where sirens seemed to always be going and Heero's alcoholic, drug addicted mother seemed most at home.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" Heero mumbled softly setting the food down on the small Japanese style table that sat on small rug in the centre of the room. Duo blinked furiously as he sat slowly, painfully onto his nearby bed. "Just…" he sniffled loosing the battle, as fresh tears tracked across his now stubble covered cheeks. Heero crawled onto the bed straddling long legs he wiped the tear trails away with callused hands, tenderly. Despite his size and appearance, Duo was a teddy bear. He had a gentle soul, and was far too emotional for his own good. A trait that he had never grown out of it.

"Just what?" he asked sitting back on his haunches still straddling Duo's muscular thighs. Suddenly big arms wrapped around Heero and Duo had his face pressed into his neck crying and talking all at once. "It was cold and raining, and they where being mean today." Heero didn't need to ask who 'they' where, his teammates, and Heero used that term loosely. He hated every one of them, they where jealous and spiteful. "I took a couple bad hits and my chest hurts," he continues on. Heero rubbed his back soothingly, as he'd done countless times in the past. "I was lonely," he finished lamely pulling back a little eyes puffy and red, his nose running now. Duo leaned his forehead against Heero's feeling better having the smaller stocker man in his arms. Less lonely.

"Let's take a look at your ribs," he said Duo nodded stripping out of his hoodie and t-shirt. Heero watched as acres of bronze skin, taught with muscle was reveled, swallowing thickly he set about clinically checking Duo's ribs. It wasn't hard to tell they where already dark, bruising. All business he got off the bed stepping into the small neat bathroom grabbing a muscle relaxant. Reappearing he settled beside Duo warming the cream before he began smoothing it across his chest. Duo shuddered in pleasure, quietly accepting the touch. Trying not to think too much about the warm skin under his callused palms he messaged the bruises and rib cage gently, wincing every time he hurt Duo unintentionally.

The pair said nothing, Duo dozing in and out as Heero's magic fingers roved across the large frame. They could hear the water pattering the cheap windows, wind whistling through the cracks. The apartment was warm; Duo had a space heater that kept the place livable. It was snug, and cozy the whether whipping outside, it was a scene they had played out a hundred times. Heero knew he was taking liberties, the cream already well rubbed in, yet he was at loathe to stop. A loud stomach grumbled from Duo had the big teen blushing and Heero chuckling. Stopping he capped the cream heading back to grab the tensors, wrapping Duo he motioned for him to sit at the table while he gathered plates.

Groaning dramatically he settled at the table turning the TV on A&E knowing _The First 48 _was already on. Heero joined him as the longhaired teen moving slowly unpacking the food. "Don't know why you watch this, just have to look out the window." Heero mumbled hearing the sirens blazing by as they spoke. Shrugging Duo began piling his food on his plate, "I love crime shows." He said by way of answer, beginning eating. Heero watched him, large violet eyes darted from TV to food and back. A big leg curled up he rested his elbow on it as he ate. Long hip length braid was coming undone, soft looking wisps falling across his shoulders. He had shrugged into a black hoodie, sporting his number, last name, and crest from the football team. The sweater unzipped, he could see the tensors moving softly with each in drawn breath. Heero was fascinated by his every movement.

Duo was thinking much the same lines as he watched Heero eat, shaggy hair obscuring blue eyes. Big, thick arms bending and flexing as he ate. He was small and compact, but not someone to be messed with. Duo thought he was adorable, blushing when their eyes briefly met before skimming away again. They said nothing, simply eating and watching TV . Which would be followed by homework then sleep, Heero spending the night. Sleeping together in the bed, mere inches apart but it might as well have been a mile.

-#-#-#-

The crowd gave an 'oohhh' as Maxwell 89 sacked the opposing quarterback for the eight time that game. Heero was on his feet cheering with the other home fans, sitting back down he pumped his arm shooting a grin to Quatre who gave him a tight smile. To say the blonde's date was going poorly would be an understatement. Trowa seemed far more interested in what Duo was doing then anything he had to say.

Blue eyes shot a quick look to where a moon eyed Trowa was leaning his elbows on knees eyes fastened on Duo. The lanky teen was wearing his glasses again today; the black wool cap slouched back on auburn hair that was covering one eye. His jeans where skinny, his boots chunky and his black vest puffy. It was cold today, snow had started just after half time making the field a mess and probably not that pleasant for the players. Duo wasn't wearing spandex under his uniform. Heero could see his bare arms, he was going to be frozen tonight. Heero had worried about his bruised if not cracked ribs, but Duo had insisted he was fine and refused to see an actual doctor. He had Heero bind him up and send him out where he was most defiantly kicking ass and taking names. The score was in their favor, but not by much, it was thanks completely to Duo who was holding down the offensive line.

"So you really into football?" Quatre tried to once more to get conversation going. "No not really," Trowa commented sending him a sort of roguish smile his way. Quatre didn't know if he wanted to sigh or laugh it like some sort of a date they showed in movies. Heero covered his mouth to keep from snickering.

As the game clock ran out Quatre felt his own optimism slipping away. Heero was squeezing his hands together, "Come on…come on…" the offense had one more chance at a play. They where hanging onto the lead by a measly point. The whistle blew the play was called and Duo was off the line clear, one….two…as he hit the quarterback and the ball popped away only to be jumped on by another team mate. The game ended in a whirl wind of activity, the school was ecstatic for the first time they could remember they where going to the championship. Heero and Quatre where high fiving as they chanted Duo's name. Said player turning to wave up at them before jogging off the field. "Well I guess we better buy him some dinner," Quatre said grinning. "Oh sweet, I'm starving!" piped up another voice, Trowa. Quatre eyed him dumfounded, Heero simply laughed.

Like any good post game traditions, Al's Pizza, was the hottest place in town. He had a soft spot for the football players, Duo especially. After every game Heero and Duo, and Quatre when he came, would go get pizza large cheese burger sometimes two if Duo was very hungry.

As always Heero was waiting for Duo just outside the change rooms, watching as most of the team had filed out before Duo came moving stiffly shuffling. His normally long braided hair was thrown up in a loose bun. Quatre and Trowa where a distance off the tall blonde still trying to make some time. Ignoring them Heero frowning immediately came over "You ok? Ribs?" nodding the big guy gave him a watery smile meeting his gaze, "Oh Duo…" his eye was swelling badly almost completely closed now and starting to bruise. "That bad?" the player asked, Heero nodded coming close having to stand on tip toes, and Duo having to bend in half to get a good look. Cupping his face he turned it this way and that, "Hurts," Duo sounded on the verge of tears, "Hey now, come on buy you some pizza." Seeming to cheer him up the four headed to Al's.

-#-#-#-

"Bye!" Quatre called waving as the pair disappeared towards home. It had been a good evening, pizza and pop then they had poked around the mall for a bit talking and laughing like good friends. The only downside had been Trowa's interest in Duo. Laughing a little to hard at his jokes, touching his arm, complementing Duo on his game. It had set Quatre's teeth on edge. Now alone he just wanted the day to be over, they drove in silence for a while stopping outside the small house just outside of the city. Trowa turned to Quatre, "Thanks for the evening, you want to come in for a bit?" green eyes flashed behind the glasses. Quatre was perplexed; "Sure?" he said slowly parking the car and following the teen inside.

Closing the door behind him Quatre toed of his shoes glancing around the clean, dark house. Straightening he was surprised when there was a slender body pressed to his, all he saw where those green's cat's eyes before a mouth was harshly devouring his own. Shock battled with pleasure, before the pleasure won out and he had arms around the slender waist. Long moments they dueled with their mouths pressed together in that front hall. Trowa pulled away with a small moan. Shedding his vest, followed closely by his sweater the tight, purple shirt underneath rode up his pale abs.

Long arms where around Quatre's neck again, and he was pressed close. The blonde was beyond confused, he had spent the day with Trowa and the teen had shown no signs off…his thoughts trailed off as lips where on his again. Growling Quatre took over pinning the smaller man against the wall pressing his knee between the others legs swallowing the pleasured gasp. Trowa bit his lip pulling the pink flesh before releasing it. Panting lightly, Quatre kept Trowa pinned, "What are you doing?" he asked trying to get through this pleasure haze. "Isn't it obvious," Trowa nipped at him, rubbing against the knee still between his legs already hard. "No, no it's not…you've ignore me, and today you where all over Duo." He growled returning the nip, hot sloppy kisses for long moments. Dazed green eyes, watched equally dazed blue eyes; before kiss swollen lips turned in a smile. Leaning up Trowa licked his ear lobe. "It's not worth having if it's to easy is it?" Quatre was stunned for long moments as those sweet lips pressed kisses against his neck and collar bone. Long slender fingers unbuttoning his striped collared shirt. Quatre's mind suddenly seemed to grasp what the other was saying, a slow smile crossed his face. "You're devious," he complemented a slow grin crossing his face, Trowa sucked at his full lips not saying a word.

Quatre done talking wrapped one thick arm around his waist lifting the slender teen who's legs hugged him close. Laugh as the blonde carried him into the bedroom, green eyes smoldering in the dim light, before they both lost all reason.

Across town in a dark room, lit only by the TV two figures where cuddled into the bed thick with blankets. Duo lay unmoving on his back snoring as the snow continued to blanket the world outside. A drowsy Heero yawned languid, the heat of the body next to him pulling him towards sleep. Snorting Duo turned slinging an arm across him, grunting in what Heero would assume pain before settling into sleep once more. Another jaw cracking yawn and he too was drifting off.

-#-#-#-

"You've been in a scary happy mood," Heero commented settling beside the familiar blonde at their usual lunch table. Blue eyes where fastened once again on the auburn haired teen nose buried in his book. Quatre had spent the whole weekend, a hell of a weekend with the teen. Trowa was all kinds of kinky, the blonde was completely smitten with him. "Still trying? Thought you where giving up?" Quatre seemed to finally realize someone was talking to him, "What sorry?" he asked still not looking at him. Heero's eyebrows seemed to climb into his shaggy hair. The blonde had been distracted all day, that sappy grin, the languid smile…blue eyes blinked darting between the two. He mentally smacked his forehead, he was so stupid not to piece it together sooner. Apparently the pair had gotten very, very close.

Chuckling Heero began to eat, props to Quatre for finally managing to snag his long time crush. "Hey Q, hey Heero," Duo settled in front of them with a mild wince before he was packing away his tray heaped with food. Heero looked to the new comer clearly Quatre wasn't all that interesting today. "How's the ribs today?" Duo gave him a small smile, "Ok slept most of weekend away, feeling better." Heero nodded he had worked most of the weekend spending his nights with Duo the big teen sleeping as he usually did when he was injured.

"Got the date of the championship game," Duo said fishing a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and tossing it to Heero. Interested the martial artist unfolded it glancing at the date…it was this coming Saturday an afternoon game no doubt so everyone was able to attend. That wasn't what got his attention though, this Saturday was his tournament. "What's wrong?" Duo adept at reading his face after so many years recognized right away something was up. Sad blue eyes looked into violet, "It's the same day my tournament is." That got Quatre's attention as he looked at the paper whistling before looking between his two friends. "That's a tough one," he mumbled before going back to Trowa watching. The other two stared at their tray's not knowing what to say.

-#-#-#-

The week that followed was the busiest either Heero or Duo could ever remember. They had double practices for their respective sports, morning and evening, Heero's especially run late into the night. As they geared up for Saturday, each feeling terrible they would miss the other's big moment. Duo had been to Heero's looking for him every night but late practices kept him out till almost nine when he would simply come home and collapse from sheer exhaustion.

Friday night found a lonely Duo sitting at his table eating a TV dinner. Usually Heero cooked for him Friday night. Eyes on the TV he tried not to get upset, it wasn't like Heero was avoiding him he was just busy, sniffling he wiped his streaming eyes. "Your such a baby Duo," he berated himself. It did nothing to stem the flow.

Despite his upset though Duo woke early Saturday morning trying to mentally prepare himself for the game as he did every game. Dressing in his shirt and tie he grabbed his bag hoping to catch Heero before he headed off for his tournament. His apartment was two floors down, Duo stood outside the worn door waiting before knocking again. There was no answer, heartbroken he wrote a small good luck note before sliding it under the door. Shouldering his bag he headed out ready for the day.

Inside Heero stepping out of the shower having missed Duo's knock, he was having similar hopes of catching Duo. Packed and dressed he was almost out the door when he spotted the white paper on the floor. Curious he picked up the notebook page opening it.

_Heero,_

_Stopped by to wish you luck, I know you will do awesome today. I'm sorry I can't be there to see you win. _

_Duo_

Heero folded the note carefully putting in his pocket, disappointed having missed Duo again he pushed it aside he had a tournament to win.

-#-#-#-

Duo sat leg jittering against the concrete floor of the change room. The shoulder pads making already broad shoulders larger, hip protectors jutting out from the tight cream spandex pants. The black and red jersey sported 89 and Maxwell stretched across his back. It was quite before the game in change room especially today, despite the team's issues with each other it didn't change the fact they wanted to win today. All eyes where on Duo as he taped up several sprained fingers, normally expressive face calm, serious, and solemn.

Heero sat silent, eyes closed breathing deeply. Dressed in his gi he centered himself preparing for the matches ahead. Inhale, exhale, inhale, "Yuy, mat number one."

Duo stood tall on the sidelines watching as the coin was tossed, they lost having to kick off to the others. As the kick off team jogged off the field Duo stepped on to the too green grass inhaling deeply. The roar of the crowd died away and it was all silence as he took the line planting strong fingers in the turf listening to the opposing quarterback call the play a small quirk of his lips.

Heero bowed to the open fist in open palm as a sign of respect. The crowd was noise, the floor around them was noisy. In the first part of the day the eliminations where fought in smaller area's before moving on. All ages where currently competing but all that noise fell away as he centre taking his ready stance. The ref blew the whistle.

Duo was off the line like a shot as the hike came. Grunting he felt no pain as he bowled through two bodies before impacting with the quarterback the ball spinning free. He felt the teen under him give a whump as the breath was knocked out of him. It was over in a second but in that second Duo was invincible.

Blue eyes turned hard the match was on. Rushing in his opponent left himself wide open. With a "Ahhh!" he lashed out sending the other sprawling earning his point. The crowd cheered, Heero jumped a little loosening his joints as the other stood ready the flags when down and this time it was a blow to the upper body. It was his second blow and his second point wining him the match. Face expressionless he bowed again, rolling his shoulders he was just getting warmed up.

It was a nail biting game, the offensive line was useless. Duo spent most of the game on the field. They had succeeded in keeping them off the board that big line shut them down every time and slipped kick had done them no good. They where holding on by a conversion it wasn't much. As the game clock ticked away in the third, turning to the fourth Duo checked his time. Wondering how Heero was doing in his fights.

Heero took a moment to glance around as the mats where dragged away leaving only three. They where getting closer to the finals both Heero and Quatre still representing their club. Heero was fast becoming a crowd favorite for whatever reason. "You got this stop worrying," Quatre muttered, nervously eyeing his next opponent. He had gotten this far but for the grace of god and luck, he had a feeling though it was soon going to be all Heero. A waving arm caught his attention, a bundled up Trowa was leaning over the rails off the stands. Grinning he hurried over, hauling himself up so he was eye level with other. "How's he doing?" Quatre asked after a brief kiss. "Kicking ass, they're into the fourth now just starting. Without Duo they would be loosing badly, the offense sucks." Trowa looked sour, Quatre heard them call for him, "Wish me luck baby." He murmured kissing him one last time, Trowa grinned into the kiss, "Win or loose your still coming home with me." Quatre felt a pang of lust shoot through him before heading back to the fight.

Duo was hurting. The coach was desperate to hold on to that lead, he had Duo in pass blocking on the offensive line. It was cold, his breath was puffing out through his grill ragged panting, he was at his limit with ten minutes left in the quarter he knew it was all or nothing. The whistle blew and he took the line fingers sinking into the cold ground.

"Easy, that was a bad hit," Heero said helping Quatre stagger off the arena towards a worried looking Trowa. "Oh are you ok?" the auburn haired man took over supporting him checking his eyes. The big teen was looking a little dazed and his eye was swelling rapidly but other then that he was going to be fine. "You got him? Heero asked as they called his name. Nodding the tousled teen headed back. Quatre had indeed lost his match to a hell of a marital artiest. Trowa kissed his bruising eye gently, as Quatre came around long enough to see Heero win his match moving on. Swelling face aside the big blonde felt a smile tug at his lips, "Trowa how fast can you drive?" green eyes blinked at him in confusion.

"Hold them!" Duo hollered to his line, as the snap came and they dove for the goal line Duo managing to bring him down knocking him back several meters. It was fourth and goal, as they wound down in the game. The crowed was eerily still fingers crossed if they could just recover the damn ball they would have this game. The two-minute warning had gone and it was the last drive of the other team to the goal. Shaking himself out Duo made his exhausted body sink down one last time. His world slowed, he could hear the others breathing taking a deep breath he heard the whistle eyes narrowed he drove the line eyes on the quarterback as his arm snapped back. He cracked into him hard. What followed happened incredibly quick, he hit him like a ton of bricks the momentum carrying him down landing on his shoulder awkwardly he knew it separated the second he hit. The ball was free, recovered, and suddenly the celebration was beginning.

Heero took a deep drink from his water bottle eyes panning looking for either Quatre or Trowa. Frowning when he couldn't see either. He had passed the semi's and was onto the final, waiting while they once aging shifted mats around creating a bigger area allowing the crowd to watch better. "Thought they'd maybe stay to watch…" he grumbled, capping the water. He stretched rolling his neck, "Probably off getting laid in a broom closet."

Far from it the pair had made it in time to see Duo's spectacular tackle and the big win for the home team. Yelling with the crowed they hurried down the bleachers watching as Duo got to his feet slowly, shaking hands with the other team he was holding his left arm oddly, stiff as if it was paining him. "Duo!" Quatre yelled waving frantically, wincing when it jarred his bruised face. It was several seconds before Duo saw him and another before he heard them. Grinning Duo jogged awkwardly over, "Hey guys what you doing here?" the big blonde leaned down, "Heero's going to the finals hurry we can make it." Without a backwards look he stopped only to grab his coat and bag before rushing off with the pair still in full uniform.

Heero was getting ready, listening as the announcer was explaining to the crowed what was about to happen. There was a lot of cat calling and yelling, and he still hadn't spotted Quatre or Trowa. Giving it up for a lost cause he stepped onto the mat cracking his toes as he did. Finished the introduction he bowed to his opponent before they got ready. There was a flurry of movement that caught his attention he turned slightly to the entrance finally seeing Trowa, and Quatre but also…."Duo…" he breathed shocked what was he doing here? Still in his dirty, grass stained uniform.

Not paying any attention to what he was supposed to be doing, he was surprised when a sudden vicious kick to his ribs sent him careering across the matt with an 'ooohhh' from the crowd. Grunting in pain Heero got to his knees wheezing, he had most defiantly done some damage

Duo winced in sympathy that caused his dislocated shoulder to move. He wanted to scream in pain it hurt like a son of a bitch. Biting his lip he watched Heero slowly get to his feet, shaking his head sweaty locks of hair sticking to his face. The harsh overhead lights lighting the ring where not flattering; the martial artist looked tired. Still to Duo he looked awesome, especially when he was meeting his opponent punch for punch, kick for kick.

Heero realized this guy was good, very good, but he was pretty sure that he was better. Grunting he lashed out catching him with a combo dropping the other to the matt. Tieing up the score Heero bounced back conscious of not stopping; if he stopped he was going to seize up. The other bounced back and the two clashed in the middle of the matt again. This time it was the other who landed another punishing blow catching his nose there was a sort of sickening crack and pain bloomed in his face. He fell hard panting on the matt as the crowed was mix of cheers and hisses of compassion.

"Come on Heero," Duo muttered Trowa voicing his opinion much louder, "Kick his ass Heero!" he yelled pumping his fist in the air. "He's hurting," Duo mumbled watching his slow stiff movements much the same as his own. They watched amazed as he got to his feet, Duo wanted to cry he had blood running from his nose now staining the front of his white top. The ref was checking on him, looking like he wanted to call it. Duo smiled slowly when he saw that solemn head shake he was going to finish this.

Heero knew he had to end this, he had little time and they where all tied up. He tasted blood inside his mouth, and was sure it was leaking out fairly steadily. Shaking out his arms they met once final time. Heero pushed the pain away, the noise, the yells and the calls it all faded. He could hear his breathing, his heart pumping and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. His counterpart was looking as tired as he was sharp blue eyes saw an opening. He kicked hard, glancing off the elbow but landing a solid blow watching as he collapsed to the ground. The whistle blew in slow motion, the ref was yelling and his arm was suddenly raising. He had won.

Duo went wild with the others as the combatants shook hands before Heero was accepting the trophy. Excited he rushed over, "Heero! Heero!" he yelled watching as blue eyes landed on him, already bruising but feverish and bright. "Duo, you came!" the pair met inches apart Duo was cradling his throbbing arm. "Of course wouldn't miss it," Heero was hurting bad, noticing that Duo was standing awkwardly face pinched and pale, "Duo?" he asked reaching forward. Shying away Duo gave him a shaky grin, "Dislocated shoulder." Heero's mouth fell open, "Why aren't you in the hospital," he asked in disbelief ignoring all the hubbub around them. Trowa and Quatre joined them, "Right so we saw his win, Duo hospital time."

-#-#-#-

"I'm sorry I ruined your celebration," Duo said a silly smile on his face. Heero steered them towards Duo's tiny apartment. It was late now, much later. They had spent a lot of the time in hospital Heero had bruised ribs, and a busted nose they had set for him. While Duo needed to have his arm popped back in, now slung up they had given him some serious pain meds. "Mine? What about yours?" Duo shrugged wincing, "Owww…." Chuckling Heero got them inside where Duo collapsed on the bed. He had been stripped of his football gear in the hospital now wearing those green scrubs and a hospital wristband he closed his eyes. "Hey not yet," Heero probed gently getting him out of his shoes and under the covers.

A good arm reached out pulling Heero close, dazed violet eyes looked at him seemingly serious. "You're too good to me," he mumbled seconds before he pulled him close kissing him slowly, sensuously. Heero was stunned, lips slack in amazement before he was returning the kiss arms wrapping carefully around the other. Long moments passed before they parted, "I love you, you know," Duo said now slightly swollen lips quirking. "Always have," he said eyes sliding closed. Heero looked at the now snoring figure for long moments dumbfounded, "Son of a bitch, you confessed first…"

-#-#-#-

Duo woke to throbbing pain in his shoulder, and his still hurt ribs. Moaning he shifted hearing a grunt behind him, realizing that weight on his back was Heero. He smiled a little, he had woken many a time sharing a bed with Heero the smaller man snuggled up to his back stealing his heat. Closing his eyes he tried to filter through his pain fogged memories from the night before he remembered the match the hospital, the pleasant miasma of the painkillers and…violet eyes suddenly shot open. "Oh my god…" he remembered the slurred confession the sloppy kiss. Moaning now in both mental and physical pain he shifted again waking the also still sore Heero. "Owww," he mumbled blinking blue eyes open. "Moving around a lot," he mumbled.

Duo chuckled weakly, "Why you awake so early?" Heero sat slowly eyes half closed. The early dawn light was filtering in, casting long shadows across the bed. Duo joined him sitting slowly leaning against propped pillows the rag tag pair sat in silence for long moments. Heero's face hurt he knew his eyes where swollen and puffy and his nose was killing him. Duo's shoulder was aching, "You remember last night at all?" Heero asked quietly, Duo closed his eyes swallowing he had been sort of vainly hoping that maybe he had dreamed the whole episode. "Yes," he whispered, feeling tears gathering in his eyes.

Heero sighed looking down at swollen and split knuckles, "I'm so sorry Duo." He said not meeting his eyes. Duo felt the tears come now, sliding from violet eyes he had ruined everything. "I'm sorry I didn't say it first," Heero finished settling a hand on Duo's big one. Shocked violet met blue amazed, "For real?" Heero chuckled leaning forward to kiss slack lips, first meaning to kiss gently. Passion flared and a simple touch of lips deepened pressing close. Heero bumped noises with Duo, "Owww!' he pulled away his eyes watering, "Oh sorry Heero," Duo cried. "It's fine, " he mumbled fore going in again carefully, exploring lips breaths mingled. Loosing themselves again, Heero reached his big arms up to wrap around Duo. Managing to knock his swollen shoulder. "Ouch," he muttered shying away it was Heero's turn to apologize. "It's ok ," he mumbled pulling him back to kiss.

Unfortunately he pulled a little to hard and bruised ribs crushed together parting both teens. They looked at each other long moments before bursting into laughter. They kissed again, quickly before pulling back resting foreheads together tentively. "Heal first?" Duo nodded, agreeing shyly.

-#-#-#-

It was the longest two weeks of their lives. While they spent every moment together, it was a sort of sweet agony. Duo had been scouted for college ball, now finished his season he was in conditioning twice daily to get ready for next season. Heero was also preparing to take his Kung Fu to the next level a tournament in China to be exact. Between bustling schedules and still mending bodies they had yet to explore the new level of their relationship. It was apparent to Quatre however they where in love, and it was rather sickingly sweet.

They gazed hungrily as they ate lunch, and it had nothing to do with food. The blonde rolled his own eyes, this was ridiculous, he opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a hand was squeezing his crotch. Playful cat eyes winked at him licking seductive lips. "Let them be baby," Trowa whispered leaning in to lick his ear, a shudder wracking his body.

The bell sounded, Trowa rose chuckling followed by his boyfriend now walking awkwardly. Heero followed stopping by Duo, "Your place tonight," he mumbled in his ear before rushing off blushing. Duo closed his eyes swallowing thickly the excitement building.

It was the longest afternoon of Duo's young life. The last of his classes, followed by conditioning camp then home. Where he fussed around his small apartment cleaning, then showering. Damp he threw his hair up in a sloppy bun to distracted to care. He tugged on a pair of boxer briefs the material tight and grey hugging muscular calves lovingly. Shrugging into his zip hoodie he sat on the bed not really paying attention to the TV. It was going on six, Heero's practice had ended the shorter teen would be here at any moment. He stretched his arms rolling his still stiff shoulders. His arms and ribs had healed still twanging every so often but that wasn't what was on his mind. He looked to the nightstand, there where condoms and lube sitting on the small table. "Maybe to obvious," he mumbled to himself. He didn't want to rush anything, hell he didn't even know how they where going to proceed. All he knew there had been a weird tension since the morning after the big game.

A familiar knock sounded pulling Duo back to the present the big teen hurrying to open the door, the small compact frame of his best friend. "Heero," Duo smiled shakily allowing the other entrance. Heero had come right from practice his hair was damp hanging about his face and he was wearing his sweats. Heero said nothing shrugging his bag off followed by his shoes bare feet stepping onto the floor. "Heero?" the big man asked nervous, as Heero all but prowled forward the blue eyed teen backed him to the bed.

Duo's knees collided with the bed and he sat with a thump never taking his eyes off the other. Heero didn't pause, he straddled Duo's thighs wearing a smirk he unzipped his hoodie tossing the material away. Muscular taught flesh reveled, he unzipped Duo's hoodie as well leaning forward he finally kissed surprised lips. Heero gave a soft moan, he had finally done it. He had spent the whole afternoon nervous and excited, he had made a brazen invitation and he had every intention of following through. He had been distracted all week at practice, not a great idea when someone was trying to do some serious bodily harm. His coach had told him to get his head in the game and he knew exactly what he needed…Duo.

The big football player wrapped muscular arms around the other still straddling his waist pulling Heero close deepening the kiss. No teeth jarred, no moan of pain, just warm flesh touching. Duo was working on instinct, ran his hands across the back. Callused hands ran across the warm skin making Heero shudder in pleasure. Duo's briefs where fast becoming to tight, and there was a distinct hardness pressing into his stomach that lead him to believe Heero wasn't wearing underwear. A curious hand slipped beneath the elastic waistband of the faded sweats confirming his suspicions. Nothing but the hot skin, making Duo shudder in excitement himself.

With a growl he tugged the pants off tumbling Heero off him and onto the bed. Somewhat surprised the short teen gave Duo a confused, passion dazed look before Duo stripped his own underwear off and his big body was pressing against Heero naked erections sliding together. Both boys nearly came out of their skin. As if it was the most natural thing in the world Heero melted into his best friend, and secret love for he couldn't even remember how long. His arms wrapped around the big guys neck, they kissed for long passion filled moments, leisurely rolling hips together. Grinding and bumping slim hips locked in a dance as old as time itself.

-#-#-#-

Edited for content see profile for link to full version.

-#-#-#-

Dazed, bathed in afterglow they lay tangled together for long moments. Duo ignoring the already cooling wetness on his stomach. "Wow," Heero finally said softly, smiling when the chest beneath his cheek rumbled with laughter. "Agreed," Duo said grinning stupidly, it had been amazing. Heero used Duo to lever himself up, wincing as Duo slid out. Wrinkling his nose as he felt wetness seep down the backs of his thighs. Moving to get off the bed he tried to stand legs giving out on him suddenly. "Heero? You ok?" Duo sat up quickly arms coming out to steady him. Chuckling he laced his fingers with Duo, kissing still bruised knuckles. "Fine, made me weak in the knees."

His second attempt succeeded and he walked shakily to the bathroom to clean up. Returning moments later with a damp cloth, a self satisfied Duo stretched out eating up the bed languid and relaxed. Blue eyes drifted appreciatively over the perfect body, "Anything you like?" Duo teased, Heero tossed the cloth at him. Duo wiped his abs before tossing the cloth into the laundry basket. He snuggled under the sheets, pulling them back for Heero to join him. Wrapped together they drowsed listening to the wind whip outside. "Duo?" Heero asked into the quite, "Yeah?" the sleepy football player asked, "I always thought I'd be top," he commented with a yawn. There was a moments pause before Duo began to chuckle, his chuckle turning into all out laughter.

-#-#-#-

"Don't be nervous," Heero said calmly as they sat watching the plane taxi up to the loading spot. He laid a hand on top of Duo's trying to calm the nervous twitch in his leg as it jittered up and down. "How can I not be nervous I've never flown before." He mumbled wide eyes watching every movement out on the tarmac. "It will be fine," he reassured squeezing his hand tightly. "Why do I have to go?" he asked for the thousandth time, "Because I want you there to see my big tournament win. You're my boyfriend." He said as if that explained it all.

They where silent a moment longer before Heero leaned in pressing his lips to Duo's ear, "Besides, we can join the mile high club while we are headed there." Duo's hand tightened around Heero's as he blushed red glancing around to see if anyone had heard. Laughing Heero kissed his cheek, they called for their plane to board headed for China. Nervous Duo stood passport and boarding pass clutched in one hand. "You ok?" Heero asked reaching out, Duo had a sudden wavering vision issue. He was looking at young Heero holding out his hand under that yellow slide, in hot playground years ago. Reaching out Duo grasped the hand coming to stand before the other forcing Heero to look up at him. "Yeah, I am." He whispered with a bemused smile. Shrugging Heero turned heading for the gate, Duo glanced down at their clasped hands; glad Heero had saved him from those bullies so long ago.

End.


End file.
